


Shower H/C

by catvampcrazines



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eddie Thawne POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Showers, Trauma, You're safe and I'm so sorry for the day you've had.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a really poor night for Barry Allen, The Flash. Eddie POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower H/C

He traces up each bump of Barry’s spine with his nose, his lips, as water runs down them in the shower. Skin extra-warm, he reaffirms that Barry’s okay as he sips and nibbles between neck and shoulder. Barry’s head tilts to the side as Eddie wraps his arms around him from behind. Eddie stays quiet, only holds tighter, when Barry shudders and cants his face upwards enough to be hit with hot water.

They stay that way for a while.


End file.
